Coimmer
Coimmer (コインマー Coinmer) is coin-based monster, torture technician, an assassin kaijin and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Coimmer is a torture professional who loves money and torture. Coimmer in his human form likes to trick others into thinking he's a pleasant and nice guy, but in reality, it's just a mask that he uses to hide his true monster self. Coimmer also has some experience in the medical field, however he prefers to stick with his methods of torture and will gladly take the job of hunting down heroes to do his dirty work. History Debut: The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Coimmer first appeared where he and several other of the Western branch of the Mecha Galgen Gang were presented by Salamander to show to Gevaudan. Salamander then commanded all of the new recruits to demonstrate their powers. Coimmer was the fourth one to act; activating his arm magnet and then using it to take away some metal and then toss it aways in the air. He then spit some coin bombs, causing some explosions. After some more carnage, Gevaudan approved all of them; Coimmer and the assassins and monsters then cheer in approval, then going back to the way they were. Abilities & Arsenal * Left-Hand Magnet: Coimmer has big magnet for his left hand that he can use to pull any kind of metallic objects towards him at will. * Coin Bombs: Coimmer can throw out coin-shaped bombs. * Tie Bomb: Coimmer's tie that he wears can also be used as bomb. He can use these to destroy buildings even. * Jetpack: Coimmer can fly around the sky as so as long he wears his jetpack for it. * Coin Eating: Coimmer can eat coins and suffer no ill effects. * Torture Tools: Coimmer is equipped with various tools that he can use to torture his enemies whenever he is able to capture them. ** Flail: Coimmer is armed with a small flail that he can use to bash or beat against his victims with. ** Three-Sided Flail: Coimmer is armed with another flail that this time has three spiky balls attached to it and can also be used to torture/beat at his opponents with. ** Flamethrower: Coimmer is armed with a small flamethrower that he can use to burn at or torch his victims with. * Human Form: Coimmer can take on a human form as means of disguise. Trivia * Coimmer along with Red Bat, Double Bat and Gokibura all appeared in Condorman manga made in 1975, however unlike the other three monsters, Coimmer was not changed all that much sans a few minor differences. The only differences are the fact he appears to be more bulkier and has longer hair. * Coimmer's name can be also translated as "Coinmer'" or oddly enough "Coinmaker". * He is the second and last Condorman monster to be based off of money. The first was Zeni Crazy. * In both human form and monster form, he still retains his Panama styled hat and outfit. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Evil Category:Insane Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)